The Hachet
by GreenspireTC
Summary: The Hachet


I woke up to a terrible ripping sound. It sounded as if the wind was fighting itself. I peeked out the door only to see tons of trees and sand flying around. I knew what it was. I was caught up in a tornado. I quickly grabbed the wall just as it ripped off the wind barrier I had just reinforced and fastened.

It seemed like it was gone. I let go, I could hear it and I noticed it was around me at every angle. I quickly noticed that I was in the eye of the tornado. I went to grab the wall again, but it was too late. I flew into the sky.

I woke up in the field next to what use to be my shelter. I had a throbbing pain in my leg.I was scared yet curious to look down. After a couple minutes of debating with myself I brought to look down.

My left leg was torn open. The cut was clean though. I looked around and noticed nothing natural could have cut me that bad. Although I knew what cut me, but i couldn't believe it. I peered to the left and saw the silver tail end of the small Zesta.

For the first time I noticed **that** I had been drinking water with the dead pilot in it and the fish that probably devoured him. I threw up immediately. I looked at the plane. I started to think about the pilot. What if he had family. Then I wondered if anyone was looking for him.

I stood up and noticed something new, something wrong. Outside the path of the tornado there was an extra path of knocked down trees. My vision was blurry, but I forced myself to focus and noticed a little piece of blue sticking out of the trees. I started to walk and found a stick shaped as a T. I used it as a crouch and started back on walking.

When I got there I noticed it was a small plane like the one I had crashed in. There was two lifeless figures inside. I stopped, I was frozen in disbelief. I took one more step forward. I heard something a faint mumble. I quickly raced to the plane to find two people in the front seat.

There was a man probably in his late twenties with hazel colored hair, but there was a tree sticking threw him. There was another man with black hair and deep sea green eyes. He was alive and moving his eyes opening and closing. I quickly opened the door and pulled him out.

I waited… He wasn't waking up. I wasn't in any condition to drag him across the valley. Although I couldn't just leave him. I looked around and noticed a small chunk of the wall I had built. I grabbed it and leaned it against the plane so it covered most his body.

I turned, but stopped in fear as the man grabbed my ankle. He asked, "**who** are you?"

I kicked his hand off and turned. I answered "I am Brian Robertson. My plane also crashed here a couple weeks ago."

" I am Mark Johnson."

"Where am I?" He asked in pain.

"I don't know." I said. "I think we are somewhere in Canada."

"How long have I been out?" Mark asked.

" I don't know," I responded. I looked up at the burning sun. It seemed to glow like fire even after the event last night. It seemed to calm after what happened last night. I responded to his earlier question, "Probably about eleven, twelve o'clock. Why?"

"Mark struggled to his feet. You should probably rest." I said.

He looked at me. His deep sea green eyes seemed to be filled with pain. " I'm fine," he said. Do you have a shelter?" Mark asked.

"Not any more" I said.

It was until this point that I noticed my hatchet was still at my side. It stayed on through all that had happened

Mark responded with, "Well we better get working then," So we did.

It was much easier making a shelter with two people versus by yourself. Plus Mark was moving really fast. I couldn't believe it. I worked weaving the wall together while Mark got the logs for the wall. Of course after what happened last night it wasn't hard at all to find the walls. He got the biggest logs he could carry so we could have more room. The shelter was huge compared to what it was.

The shelter was probably fourteen foot long and seventeen or so feet wide. We had made it where it was before; up against the bowled out rock. There was about an hour of daylight left.

"We better make a fire," I said.

Mark responded with "Okay I will be right back," And then he walked away.

When he came back about an half an hour later. he had some wood and a bag. The bag was a bright neon orange made of what seemed to be leather. "whats in there?," I asked curiously.

"Some matches and other survival equipment," He responded.

He knelt down and bundled the sticks. He pulled lighter fluid and some matches out of the bag. He poured the lighter fluid on gently. He leaned back and struck the match which he gently set it on the fire. It erupted into flames he quickly jumped back. He headed to the end of the cave and laid at the other corner.

I couldn't fall asleep. Everything seemed wrong. It seemed different, unnatural, weird it just didn't seem right to have another person so close. All this time alone in the woods and now another human being so close.

When I woke up Mark was gone. Just simply gone. I got up and stretched as the morning light pierced through the cracks between the sticks. I took my time working my way to the door. When I peered out Mark was sitting next to the beach. He was sitting there staring. Doing nothing just simply Starring.

"Good Morning," I said.

"Good Morning," he responded tiredly. "There was a wolf around here."

"Really?" I responded in surprise.

"What did you do with my brother," I asked. "You never said anything about him. Not once, never."

"You're brother had a pole through him," I said "I never pulled him out."

"You look pretty rough you should wash up," Mark said.

"Okay," I said. So i walked into the shelter went in the orange neon bag and pulled out a wash cloth. It hadn't occurred to me how I looked after being in the woods for about a month.

I watched as Mark walk up to the hill where he had said he saw the wolf, but simply he stopped. I watched as silently the wolf came right above him and stopped. I watched Matt freeze in fear. I could tell Mark was nervous. I watched nervously started to bare its fangs. I wanted to scream run, but I couldn't. I was frozen in fear as the wolf started to slowly but surely move toward Mark, but suddenly there was a howl the wolf untensed its body looked back and started sprinting back towards the woods. I starred that way till finally I continued doing what I was doing.

I walked to the lake. I looked down only to see a totally different person. My chocolate hair was matted and mangled. My face had all kinds of stuff stuck to it. The only thing not changed was my eyes. My sky blue eyes. It hadn't occurred to me that I had lost some weight, too. Just then I noticed the small survival pack floating. So I swam quickly to it.

I opened it to reveal what was inside. I found a break apart 22. caliber rifle, matches, and a little radio. I pulled out the radio. I flicked the little switch. I waited, nothing happened. I flicked it multiple times. Still nothing happened. I set it aside and started putting everything back in the bag.

Later while Matt and I were eating the berries and bit of food from the bag we heard it. It made us freeze in surprise. I recognized the sound and so did Mark because we made direct eye contact then bolted out the door just in time to see a small pontoon plane land on the lake.

A short man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked out of the plane. Matt raced down the hill and stopped in the edge of the lake. There was a moment of silence.

The man opened his mouth and said, "Hello are you from the missing planes that went down." There was more silence. "I heard your emergency transmitter."

Now it all made sense. That's why it was there. I started thinking about how lucky I was to have left that on.

For the first time I spoke to the strange man. "Yes."

The man waved us in and me and Mark climbed in the planes. I watched as we left. I wondered how life would be. After spending all this time in the woods. How would it be to live in the city again?


End file.
